


Hand Print On My Heart

by BarbaCarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternative Universe : Soulmate, M/M, Smut, Soulmate AU, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: Soulmates, Rafael had decided, were a pain in the ass and not worth the trouble they caused. He, of course, had not found his soulmate yet.





	Hand Print On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I found this AU on the Internet but I changed it a bit. In the original AU the first point of contact if black and then it turns colors after being touched but in this AU each soulmate has a different point of contact. Instead of the initial contact each person has a handprint where their soulmate reaches out and touches them for the first time. I’m sorry if that doesn’t make sense but hopefully it will once you start reading.

Soulmates, Rafael had decided, were a pain in the ass and not worth the trouble most of them cause. He, of course, had not found his soulmate yet. He would stare at the black hand print on his bicep when getting ready for the day or bed before he would shake his head and continue with what he was doing. The hand print is where his soulmate would touch him for the first time. When his soulmate touches him the black hand print will change colors and turn either shades of purple and blue or shades orange and yellow. 

He had never actively looked for his soulmate, he hadn’t seen the need. He was happy with his life. He acknowledged that he would probably always feel like he was missing something in his life because he was but he was okay with that. He saw everyday how people used soulmates as an excuse to hurt and abuse their partner. Hell, he experienced it first hand. He saw how his father would drink and the beat him and his mother then beg her not to leave because he loved her and they were soulmates after all. That excuse worked until he drank himself to death. Rafael saw how much happier and more relaxed his mother was after the fact, after she didn’t need to fear for her life in her own home. He had decided young that if that’s what meeting his soulmate would be like, he didn’t want to meet his. 

Rafael lived his life. He went to Harvard and made a name for himself. He became an ADA and he prosecuted people who thought they could use soulmates as an excuse to hurt others or people who just hurt others for the pleasure and power it gave them. Even with the horrors that he saw because of his job, he couldn’t imagine doing anything else. 

He worked with amazing people who were good at their jobs. They were some of his only friends since he didn’t have time for a personal life with his job and the hours he put into it. He and the squad celebrated their victories and mourned their losses together. They were out celebrating one of their victories on a Friday night when Rafael and Sonny had a few too many to drink and decided that it would be a good idea to go back to Sonny's apartment for the night. 

Once they arrived to Sonny's apartment, they quickly undressed themselves until they were just in their boxers and Rafael saw Sonny's soul mark. Sonny's was right over his heart and for a moment Rafael felt a sharp pang of hurt and jealousy. They would have this one amazing night and maybe others but in the end Sonny would go off with his soulmate and start the family that he wanted because that’s who Sonny was. He wanted the whole, perfect soulmate story. Find the soulmate, get married, and have a couple of children. Before he could help himself, Rafael reached out and placed his hand over Sonny's heart and electricity shot through him and Sonny. 

Sonny reached up and grabbed Rafael's bicep for support only to have the electricity intensify. When they both removed their hand from the other the previously black handprints had changed colors. Sonny now had shades of orange and yellow over his heart and Rafael found it only fitting given his nickname. When he looked at his bicep he found that the black he had grown so accustom to was now different shades of blue and purple that went well with his complexion. That’s when it hit Rafael like a truck. Sonny was his soulmate but that couldn’t be right. Sonny was, well, Sonny. He deserved someone better, someone who would make him happy and Rafael was pretty sure that he wasn’t that person. The other thought running around Rafael’s head is that this couldn’t possibly be the first time that had touched. They had known each other for a little over three years but thinking back Rafael couldn’t remember ever actually touching Sonny’s skin. He had gloves on when they shook hands the first time they met and they hadn’t really touched since. 

Rafael was slowly sinking into his own head when he looked up and saw that a smile was slowly spreading over Sonny’s face. “I’m sorry,” Rafael said without really thinking because surely Sonny was in a state of shock and once that wore off he wouldn’t want Rafael as his soulmate. 

Slowly Sonny’s smile fell. “Why are you sorry? Do you not want me as a soulmate?”

“What? Of course I do but I’m not right for you. You deserve someone you makes you happy or someone who, I don’t know, makes you feel complete. You deserve someone better than me.”

“Rafael, don’t you realize that you described yourself? You make me happy and when I’m around you I feel like I found something that was missing but I didn’t really realize it was missing until I found it. I know, that doesn’t really make sense but it’s true. I love our banter and teasing. I don’t think I can really picture anyone else as my soulmate. Come on, Rafael, let’s give this a try.”

Rafael looked at Sonny and then realized the position they were in. They were both in boxers and they had both had too much to drink for this conversation. This new development changed the course of the evening. “We can give this a try, Sonny, but I need to leave for tonight.”

“What? Why?” Sonny asked. He was making a pouty face and he had no right to look as cute as he did. 

“We’ve both had a little too much to drink and this is a something we need to talk about when we are both completely clear headed. Alright? I’ll call you in the morning. We can get breakfast or lunch but we do need to talk before we go back to work.”

Sonny slowly nodded and Rafael gathered his clothes before he turned back to Sonny. He hesitantly walked over to Sonny and kissed him on the lips before leaving. 

Rafael woke up with a mild headache the next morning and didn’t feel like moving but he needed to make plans to meet up with Sonny. He silently cursed himself for drinking enough to cause the headache before dragging himself out of bed and into the shower. He dried off and started his first pot of coffee before texting Sonny. He got through a cup and a half along with some case files he had been meaning to look at before Sonny replied. The two agreed to meet at a small coffee shop between their apartments for a light lunch. 

Sonny was already seated and had two coffees when Rafael sat down across from him. Rafael excepted the coffee that was given and took a drink before he was ready to start this conversation. “So,” Sonny started but didn’t know what else to say after that. 

“So,” Rafael repeated before continuing, “we’re soulmates. What do you want our relationship to go from here? We can remain simply friends or we can try a romantic relationship.”

“I want to try a romantic relationship, if that’s what you want.” 

Rafael nodded and took another drink of his coffee. “Okay, we can try that but we need some ground rules. Liv will obviously need to know but other than that I would like the rest of the squad to be kept in the dark for a while, until we get used to this.”

“Yeah, I can do that. That’s probably best anyway,” Sonny agreed. He was just ecstatic that Rafael was going to give them, give him, a chance. They finished their coffee and then went to a small restaurant considering the coffee shop only had pastries. After they ate they parted ways. 

Things remained the same at the station and when the squad was around but now they would go out to dinner with each other after work if their schedules let them. They fell into an easy routine that they both liked. Their banter didn’t change much, it just got a little more flirty when they were alone. 

“Hey, Rafael, I was thinking,” Sonny started as they sat together in Rafael’s office, eating takeout for dinner. They had been going over the current case that was a mess at best. The victim was consistent about her story and what had happened, the only knack is that she had done pornographic videos that the defense planned on using to ruin her credibility. 

“Well that’s never good,” Rafael deadpanned. 

“Ha ha,” Sonny replied in an equally deadpan voice before continuing his original train of thought. “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I was thinking that after you win this case you should come over to my apartment and let me finally cook something for you.”

“Since when are you that one that’s pampering me?” Rafael sarcastically asked. Sonny rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face.  
~~~  
Court was hell. It was long and complicated and overall just a nightmare. Buchanan had tried his damnedest to tarnish the victim’s credibility with the jury but they knew what the defendant had done. How he had beaten and raped the victim. In the end the defendant went away for fifteen to twenty-five years and the victim, while she would never be the same, had closure. 

When Rafael looked over at the squad, they all looked tired but Sonny had soft smile on his face. He hadn’t been to Sonny’s since they found out about being soulmates. They had been on nearly a dozen true dates in the six months they had known and they we both a little antsy to take the next step but neither wanted to push the other. 

Rafael and Sonny went out for a drink with the squad after the case but both made an excuse to leave early since they already had plans. Olivia gave Rafael a knowing smile but didn’t say anything as the two left. They two took a cab to Sonny’s apartment and walked up the three flights of stairs with easy conversation between them. Sonny started making chicken alfrado while Rafael sat at the counter and sipped on white wine that Sonny had offered. 

Sonny talked about a new book that Bella had recommend. He had mentioned it to Rafael before but he had actually started reading it now so he told Rafael about some of the characters. Rafael listened but didn’t paying too much attention to what Sonny was actually saying. He realized with a start that he would be perfectly content to spend the rest of his days like this, just listening to Sonny talk and being there to hear it. 

“I love you,” Rafael said, cutting off what Sonny was saying. Rafael hadn’t thought too much about what he said until he saw Sonny free and turn to him with a dazed expression on his face. Rafael knew he should be a little worried about what he had just said but he couldn’t find himself to be too worried. It was true, after all, and even if Sonny didn’t feel the same way Rafael thought he should know. 

In the blink of an eyes, or so it felt like, Rafael was spun around and had Sonny leaning over him so their noses were brushing. “I love you too, Rafi,” he whispered before leaning down and connect their lips for the briefest of kisses before he was back at the stove so the noodles wouldn’t burn. Comfortable silence stretched between them as Sonny finished dinner and put it on plates. They ate in silence until Rafael was washing the dishes, Rafael insisted since Sonny made the dinner, and Sonny asked, “do you think we would be together if soul marks weren’t a thing?”

“Be a couple? I would like to think so, hell, we might have even gotten our shit together faster without the whole soul mark thing,” Rafael replied. Sonny liked that idea, that even without the identifying marks they would have still ended up together. After that they sat and talked until long after sun set. 

Eventually Rafael stood up and stretched his muscles before looking at the time and sighing. “I should probably head back to my place,” Rafael sighed as Sonny stood up too. 

“Or you could spend the night here, with me,” Sonny suggested softly. 

Rafael made a low humming sound as he rapped an arm around Sonny’s waist and pulled him in closer. He leaned up and pulled Sonny into a kiss that was nothing like any of their previous one. This kiss was hard and full of the want that they had not only been feeling for the past six months but the past three years. Sonny quickly gave Rafael the dominance of the kiss. Rafael lead them to Sonny’s bedroom by memory and slowly started to unbutton Sonny’s shirt. When Rafael pulled away they were both gasping for breath but that didn’t stop Rafael from sucking a mark onto Sonny’s right collarbone. When he was done the detective was panting even harder and he was weak in the knees. 

Before Rafael could continue he needed to tell Sonny something. “You say stop and it does, okay? You hold the control here.”

Sonny knew that when Rafael had first kissed him. He had never once thought that Rafael would try to force him to do anything. “I know, Rafael. I know that you wouldn’t hurt me,” Sonny said and kissed Rafael again. 

That seemed to be what Rafael needed to hear because once again he was controlling the kiss. He also continued to undress Sonny while Sonny did the same to him. Soon they were back in the same position the had been in six months prior. Rafael placed his hand on Sonny’s chest and lightly pushed him onto the bed before crawling between his. Once settled, Rafael kissed does Sonny’s chest leaving a mark every so often before reaching the younger man’s boxers. 

He slowly pulled them down but kissed his hip and down to his thighs all while ignoring what Sonny wanted him to focus on the most. “God, Rafael, please,” Sonny panted as Rafael sucked a series of bruises on Sonny’s thighs. 

“What is it that you want, Sonny?” Rafael teased as he felt a slight shiver of pleasure roll through his soulmate. 

“You, everything, anything. Just you.” Rafael was amazed at how worked up Sonny was already. He hadn’t even properly touched him yet and Sonny was begging for more. Rafael had that sudden feeling that he would be content to do this for the rest of his days again. He let his breath ghost over Sonny’s cock before lightly licking the slit before sucking the head into his mouth. Sonny tried to buck up but strong hands on his hips kept them securely on the bed. Sonny raised his hands to Rafael’s hair and just rested them there. “God, fuck, Rafael, I’m gonna,” Sonny tried to warn. Rafael pulled off just in time to keep Sonny from coming. 

Sonny let out a whine but he was quickly silents by Rafael’s lips on his. He quickly kissed back but the kiss was soon broken by Rafael pulling away so he could look in the nightstand for lube and a condom. When he found both he set them on the nightstand after covering three of his fingers with lube. 

“Relax,” Rafael chastised after one finger was in. He proceeded to pepper kisses over his upper chest and face. 

Rafael quickly found Sonny’s prostate before adding a second and a third finger. “Come one, Rafi, I’m ready. Please,” Sonny said. 

“Sh, it’s okay. It’s okay, Sonny.” Rafael slowly pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube and condom. 

“Wait.” Rafael sat back on his heels and stared at Sonny to make sure that he was okay. “Can we not use a condom? I’m clean if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I’m clean too but are you sure you don’t want to use a condom?”

Sonny rolled his eyes and hooked his ankles into the small of Rafael’s back to pull him back down on top of him. “I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t sure, Barba.” 

It was Rafael’s turn to roll his eyes at the workplace nickname. “Fine, Carisi,” Rafael said as he reached for the lube. Rafael took off his boxers and ran his hand that had the lube on it over his prick a few times to help take the edge off before he slowly pushed himself into Sonny’s hole. “God, Sonny, you’re so fucking tight.”

Sonny panted and Rafael stayed still until Sonny gave a slight nod of his head. Rafael slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Slowly Rafael built up a fast pace while Sonny softly chanted his name like a prayer. He grabbed onto Rafael’s bicep, grabbing onto the Sades of purple and blue while Rafael fucked into him.

Rafael reached between their bodies and gripped Sonny’s leaking prick and stroked it. Sonny came with a shout and his head thrown back while Rafael continued to thrust into him at a brutal pace until his thrusts stuttered and he pushed deep into Sonny one last time before also coming. 

The two laid in the blissful silence until Rafael pulled out and went to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to clean them both off. When he got back to the bed Sonny was curled up and fast asleep. After cleaning them both Rafael joined Sonny in bed and decided that soulmates were not as bad as he had once thought, he got to spend the rest of his life with Sonny in his arms and anything that lead to that couldn’t be all bad.


End file.
